Imoto
by aruki
Summary: Destiny made the two of them apart. She was then given insufficient love and longs for the love of a sister...


A/N: Hi minna! This is my first time to write a fic about this two. I got the idea when I watched the movie. By the way, this is in Hinoto's point of view. It's quite confusing, so please bear with me. Anyway, read on!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here. They are of CLAMP. (I wish it was mine... *sigh*)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Imoto  
  
  
  
I am paralyzed. Blind. I cannot speak nor hear.  
  
For the Dragons of Heaven, I speak through their hearts and minds, appearing that I can talk normally.  
  
Since I made use of my ability to see the future, I then "resided" under the National Assembly Building in Japan and made prophecies there.  
  
Since then, I gave warning to politicians above to decide for the good of the whole country.  
  
  
  
As time passed, I can barely remember all the childhood experiences, but some.  
  
Since the day of my birth, I was of the same external defficiencies as now. I was born paralyzed, dumb and deaf. And worst of all, I am blind. I can never see the beauty of the world outside possesses. I cannot even see the features of the person who gave birth to me.  
  
Not long after, my mother gave birth to another human being that I now call "imoto".  
  
As older sister, at first, I may feel quite disappointed for I will have a person to be shared with love and attention that my mother usually gave me. That was natural for elder siblings to be somewhat jealous. But, how wrong I was! Time passed and I learned to love her back.  
  
My imoto's name was Kanoe.  
  
As we grew older together, I became glad because God has given me a sister to take care of me. I felt that I was so fortunate since she could be my eyes, my ears, my tongue, my body.  
  
And as I reflect about my feelings towards my imoto, I remember her standing up for me during our childhood stage.  
  
I was born like that. No one can ever change it. It is my destiny, which was written in the stars even before my birth.  
  
Few years then have passed. The old Kanoe I knew chose her own path, by following her destiny to be the dreamgazer for the Dragons of the Earth. I then chose to become one for the Dragons of the Heaven.  
  
When that time came, I felt alone. She became my "opponent" for the Apocalyptic Battle against the Dragons of the Heaven and Dragons of the Earth.  
  
Though sometimes I see her in my dream, I often wonder what my imoto's doing at the moment; what her feelings are right now, and so on.  
  
I have gathered the Seven Seals to serve as the ones to decide for the future of the world, and to somehow serve as my "company" in the midst if this destined activity and ability.  
  
Though they were there to protect me, look up to me, and love me as a friend, I still feel something lacking--my imoto's love.  
  
Although they were there for me, I feel that the love they give me is insufficient.  
  
~I miss my imoto...~  
  
  
  
But as the Apocalyptic Battle begins, with the Seven Seals fighting with the opponent from the Seven Angels, my heart began to shatter.  
  
Behind the hope for the Seven Seals to win, I was worried for my imoto. It might be that sooner or later, I dreaded it, her life will be perished.  
  
  
  
  
  
The day--Promised Day--came. The opposing side was able to get their Kamui in the image of Monou Fuuma; we were able to get ours, in the image of Kamui Shirou.  
  
However, it might be that she chose the wrong person, for not long after, she was deprived of her life. It was taken away by the Kamui of the Earth.  
  
I clearly "saw " what Kamui did to her. He threw her towards the floor, face first, but before she even fell on the floor, the Shinken in his hand cut through her body. My imoto was in the edge of her life when she finally hit the wooden floor.  
  
  
  
"Kanoe?"  
  
I struggled to reach her, despite my paralyzed body. For once, I want to save my imoto since she was the one who did so for several years.  
  
  
  
My imoto spoke to me as I reached her bloody figure. And while she did that, I know it costed her a lot of strength to execute it.  
  
Her last words were, "...You will be free..."  
  
By that, her soul left her body forever...  
  
"Kanoe..."  
  
I wept for her.  
  
  
  
~My imoto was really good in nature. Only, we have to choos our own paths to follow our destiny.  
  
Partly, human controls his fate. And, yes, some are written by the Gods.~  
  
  
  
As I held her lifeless body in my arms, against my body, I thought that I am now complete.  
  
Sooner or later, I, too, will be deprived of my life. And I will be then able to join my imoto to the other world.  
  
"...Imoto..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: My first X fic! I don't think it's that good, since I really don't know what to do with these two. And this one-shot fic... is totally confusing! So, tell me what you think about it. ONEGAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! REVIEWS, MINNA!!!!!!!! 


End file.
